Love Will Keep Us Going
by Carrie Underwood Fan
Summary: Meredith and Derek, have to keep up with everyday lives with four children. Can they handle this and still have a wonderful marriage?
1. Chapter 1

Hello again everyone

_Hello again everyone! "Day by Day" was such a great success I knew I had to write a squeal! It wouldn't have been appropriate just to end it like that. So here's "Forever and For More". This takes place a year after Christopher was born. So Ava is five, Paige and Emma three and little Christopher one._

It was quiet in the house too quiet. For a house filled with four kids under the age of six, it just seemed almost eerie. Meredith thoughts suddenly went out the window when she heard Ava scream loudly at her sisters.

"Stop!" Meredith heard Ava say and then crying.

Meredith quickly jogged up the stairs and into Ava's room where she saw Emma on the floor crying.

"Ava Marie what's going on?" said Meredith as she picked up a crying Emma and sat on the bed.

"She wasn't playing the right way with the doll." complained Ava. "So I pulled it away from her." finished Ava looking at the ground, suddenly realizing what she did was wrong.

"And who was the one that asked her to play?" asked Meredith sternly.

"Me." said Ava quietly.

"Right, now apologize and hug your sister please." said Meredith as Emma wriggled out of her arms.

"I'm sorry Em." said Ava as she hugged her sister.

"Its okay." said Emma. "Mommy can Paige and Chris and I play play-do?" asked Emma.

"Well honey it's nearing dinner time. Why don't we color instead? Daddy said tonight after he gets home from work, we could walk up to the park and then maybe go for ice-cream." said Meredith with a smile.

"Ice cream!" said Paige excitedly as she heard this and ran into the room. Not far behind her was Christopher attempting to keep up to her speed. Recently learning to walk, the almost year old baby, was having trouble keeping his balance. He slipped and fell down, and immediately started to cry.

"Oh. Its okay bud." said Meredith as she reached for him and grabbed him and pulled him onto her lap.

"Mommy?" said Ava excitedly

"Yes babe?" answered Meredith

"I'm starting Kindergarten next month." said Ava excitedly.

"Really?" said Meredith pretending she didn't know. "Such a big girl." said Meredith as she ruffled Ava's brown curls.

All her kids' hair beside Paige's, who had inherited Meredith's straight hair, had curly hair and blue eyes. Ava and Emma were girl versions of Derek, with curly brown hair and big blue eyes. Paige had definitely inherited Meredith's stubborn personality and hair but had the same blue eyes as her siblings. Chris was the spitting of Derek. He looked like a younger baby version of him. He already had all women all over him, for how adorable he was. He easily flirted back by smiling a toothy grin. Derek of course loved his girls to death, and they like wise were "Daddy's Girls", but Derek and Chris shared a special father/son bond that not one of his girls could hold. Chris could speak very little, but one word he said loud and clear was "Daddy". Meredith smiled at her children before starting to usher them downstairs.

"Alright dinner is in the oven and almost ready. Daddy will be home soon. Everyone sit in their chairs." said Meredith as she buckled Chris into his high chair. Meredith quickly pulled the pizza out of the oven and then went to toss the salad. Just as she sat dinner on the table, Derek walked in the door.

"Any one home?" joked Derek hearing all the noise.

"Daddy" screamed Ava, Paige and Emma in union as they all jumped out of their seats to hug them.

"Hey." said Derek kneeling down to hug each of them.

"Daddy we're having dinner." said Emma innocently.

"I can see that Em. Thank you for telling me." said Derek as he kissed her forehead.

"Daddy" called Chris as he reached out to Derek from his high chair.

"Hey buddy." said Derek as he came and sat down in the chair next to his high chair and ruffled his curls.

"Alright Ava you eat pizza with all things still on it.'' said Meredith as she cut a piece for her and put it on her plate. " Emma and Paige you both don't like cheese on your pizza." said Meredith as he pulled the cheese off and left it on the side of their plate and handed it to them. "And Chris you eat the pizza like it is, just cut into tiny pieces." said Meredith as she pulled his pizza into tiny bite size pizza bites. She then put one slice for her and Derek on each of their plates and finally sat down. They finished about half an hour later and sent the kids into the living room to play, while they cleaned up.

"Derek." said Meredith as she loaded dishes into the dish washer. "We need a vacation." said Meredith as she sighed and sat on the counter.

"Alright maybe we can do Disney again or…" said Derek before Meredith interrupted.

"No, not with the kids, just you and I." said Meredith as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alone." Meredith whispered seductively into his ear.

"I can do alone." laughed Derek as Paige came running into the kitchen complaining how Emma stole her toy. Meredith sighed and picked up Paige and tickled her,

"Is this little girl ready to go to the park?" asked Meredith.

"Yes!" said Paige excitedly.

"Alright let Daddy change Chris into his pajamas and then we'll go." said Meredith as she went in search for everyone's shoes.

Oh the joys of Motherhood.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

After getting ice- cream, Derek and Meredith decided going to park would give them time to run around and blow energy off. Meredith was pushing Ava on the swing, and Derek was pushing Chris, while Paige and Emma were on the slides when they heard a scream come from the slide. They both grabbed the kid's in the swings and ran over to find Emma on the ground holding her arm and crying.

"Mommy Emma slipped and fell getting off the slide." said Paige as she started to tear up, clearly upset her sister was hurt.

"It's alright. Daddy's going to help." said Meredith as she pulled Paige into her arms.

Derek immediately crouched down beside her and inspected her arm. He then pulled a whimpering Emma into his arms and stood up with her.

"Well we're going to have to make a trip to Seattle Grace. We have a broken arm." said Derek.

Great just great, thought Meredith, perfect way to end the night, a broken bone. And the Parents of the Year award go to… not us.

_**Well I thought that was a long enough starter chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed. Reviews are always well appreciated!**_


	2. It Better Get Better

Thanks everyone for the reviews

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews. Is anyone else having difficulty receiving reviews into their inbox? I am the reviews are there when I look at the story, but their not coming into my email account. anyway enough about my problems here's the next chapter. After the beginning of this chapter I am jumping a few years ahead, just to make it interesting. What do you guys think? Alright here's the chapter!**_

_One month later_

Meredith rushed around trying to get things organized before any of her children woke up. Today was Ava's first day of Kindergarten, and Ava was less then thrilled. They had talked about all summer long, but when Meredith and Derek went to drop Ava off for orientation Ava clung to Meredith's leg screaming. Ever since then she had become attached to Meredith. Ava got like this sometimes. Meredith just hoped it was a phase. She quickly checked the time and went to wake Ava up, while Derek was showering.

"Ava? Sweetie? You need to wake up. Today's your first day of school." said Meredith excitedly as she gently shook her daughter awake.

Ava sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I don't want to go to school." said Ava her lower lip starting to tremble at the thought.

"Why? Mommy wishes she could still go to school. Kindergarten is so much fun." said Meredith as she quickly helped Ava get dressed.

"I'm not going." said Ava as she started to cry.

"Come on sweetie let's eat some breakfast with Daddy before we leave with all of your siblings." said Meredith as ushered a tearful Ava downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Bear." said Derek cheerfully noticing Meredith's worried look and Ava's crying face. "Look we have your favorite. Banana- nut pancakes." said Derek as he placed them in front of her.

"Daddy I don't want to go." said Ava as she continued to cry and pushed the pancakes away.

"Honey you've got to eat something for breakfast." said Derek as he knelt down next to the chair meeting her eye level.

"No!" said Ava as she pushed them further away and continued to sob massively.

"This is going to be a long day." whispered Meredith as Ava climbed out of her chair and hugged Meredith's legs.

"Oh yeah." said Derek.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

About an hour later Derek pulled into a spot in front of Ava's school with Meredith, Ava and the rest of the family.

"Alright sweetie Mommy has to stay Emma, Paige and Chris in the car. Daddy's going to walk you into school." said Meredith as she unbuckled her sobbing daughter and kissed her forehead.

"No I want you!" screamed a now hysterical Ava.

Meredith looked at Derek with tears in her eyes.

"Bear, Come on Daddy's going to take you in" said Derek as he took her hand and started to walk with her.

"No! I don't want to!" said Ava as she pulled free from Derek's hold and raced back towards Meredith standing outside of the car.

"Sweetie you have to go." said Meredith as she gently pulled Ava away and Derek took her into his arms and started walking carrying her.

"No!" screamed Ava as they walked farther away and closer to the school. "Mommy!" screamed Ava as she cried.

Derek continued into the building getting sympathy looks from other parents.

"Come on Bear it's alright. Daddy's got you." said Derek as she rubbed her back gently in attempt to soothe her.

"I want Mommy." cried Ava as she laid her head on Derek's shoulder.

"I know honey. But you're going to have a lot of fun at school. And Mommy will see you at 12.00." said Derek as he put her down and took her hand. He then walked her to her classroom where her teacher was standing outside.

"Hi Ava." said the young woman. "Are you ready to have a fun day?" asked the teacher as she smiled at Ava.

Ava shook her head slowly upward indicating she was.

"Alright Bear Daddy will see you later to talk about all the fun things you did today. I love you so much." said Derek as he knelt down and hugged her.

"Okay." said Ava tearfully as she took the teacher's outreached hand. " I love you."

Derek smiled as he felt a tug at his heart." I love you too." said Derek as he kissed her forehead and then proceeded to walk down the hall and out of the building to a waiting Meredith. He opened the air conditioned car and sat down.

"How'd it go?" asked Meredith

"She'll be fine." said Derek as he buckled his seat-belt and started to drive. "It's just hard to believe she's becoming a big girl."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

_**Seven Years Later**_

Seven years had come and gone in the Shepherd household. Meredith's and Derek's relationship was stronger than ever. They even had another child to prove it. Lily Elizabeth Shepherd was born three short years ago. Ava was now near ending her seventh grade year and had become a completely different child. Emma and Paige were now finishing fifth grade and Chris third grade.

"Ava you need to leave now." shouted Meredith up the stairs. She waited five minutes and heard no response. "Ava Marie! Now!" shouted Meredith up the stairs.

"Alright, I'm coming. Calm down." said Ava as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh no. Go upstairs and change. You're not leaving the house like that." said Meredith as she saw her daughter's outfit.

Ava's outfit of choice consisted of a tiny denim skirt with a lacy tank top barely covering her midriff. She had on a steel gray eye-shadow and red lip gloss. She wore her curls cascading down her shoulders.

"What? Mom this outfit is fine. I'm going to be late." said Ava as she grabbed her bag.

"No. You'll have to suffer the consequence of choosing an out fit you know your father and I would not approve of." said Meredith.

Derek walked in trying to see what was taking Ava so long. He was the one that drove her to the middle school every morning. He knew they were going to be late if they didn't leave now.

"Ava we need to… ''started Derek before seeing her outfit. "What do you think you're wearing young lady?" asked Derek sternly.

"Dad, everyone wears this to school." complained Ava.

"Yeah well not you. Go upstairs and change. Now." said Derek

"But Dad… Mom!" said Ava as she looked for her mother for support.

"Sorry Ava you know the rules. Nothing inappropriate to school and no make-up till you turn 14. And if I remember correctly you just turned 13 so that means that you shouldn't be wearing make-up." said Meredith. "Now go up and change before you're incredibly late." finished Meredith as Ava retreated up the stairs.

"I can't believe she would think it even put that on." said Derek.

"Derek she's a teenager. She's going to want to rebel a little." said Meredith as she laid a hand on his chest.

"I just wish she wasn't thirteen yet. I wish she was still three and still thought I was the greatest guy in the world." said Derek

"I know." said Meredith as she heard Emma and Paige come bounding down the stairs. "Good morning girls." said Meredith.

"Hey Mom." said Emma as she grabbed an apple. "Morning Dad." said Emma as she kissed Derek's cheek." Got to go or I'll miss the bus. Love you." shouted Emma as she left quickly.

"Ditto." said Paige as she wiped an orange juice moustache from her mouth, with the back of her hand. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad." said Paige rushing out after her sister.

"And just as fast as they were here, they're gone." joked Meredith.

Derek laughed slightly as Chris rushed down the stairs. "Hey bud. Got your baseball stuff for your game after school?" asked Derek as he ruffled his son's curls.

"Yep." said Chris as he grabbed a banana and peeled it and took a bite." Are you coming Dad?" questioned Chris.

"Wouldn't miss it." said Derek as he smiled at his son.

"Great. I got to go. I have to get to the bus- stop early to talk about the baseball game last night. Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Love you." said Chris as he grabbed his book bag and headed out the door.

"He's a great kid." said Meredith as she leaned her head on Derek's chest.

"They're all great kids. When they want to be." said Derek as Ava came down the stairs.

"Is this outfit appropriate?" asked Ava emphasizing the word appropriate as she gestured to her white skinny jeans, yellow tee shirt and white Converses.

"Much better." said Derek. "Ready?" asked Derek as jiggled his keys.

"Yeah. Sure why not." said Ava as she rolled her eyes at her father's goofiness and left the house.

Meredith giggled slightly. "It'll get better." said Meredith as she kissed Derek good-bye.

"It better."


	3. A Whole Lot of Drama

Thanks everyone for the reviews

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I appreciate them so much!**_

Meredith had just dropped Lily off at the hospital day care when she got a page from Ava's school. Since the kids were older she started taking more shifts at the hospital. She quickly got into her car and took off for Ava's school. It took her about ten minutes from the hospital to arrive at the middle school. She immediately walked to the main office, where they proceeded to tell her that Ava was upstairs in the nurse's office. She walked in to see Ava sobbing in a chair. Meredith walked closer to her to see what was wrong and then noticed the red on her white jeans and gasped.

"Oh honey." said Meredith grabbing Ava's attention to see that she was there.

Ava immediately rushed into her mother's arms. Meredith quickly embraced her as her daughter cried. She then signed her out and walked to the car talking to her.

"This is all Dad's fault. If he hadn't made me change nobody would have noticed and I would have been the laughing stock of the entire school." said Ava as she got into the front seat and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Do not blame your father for this. You weren't prepared for this to happen. It's nobody's fault. Did the nurse give you a pad though?" asked Meredith as they started driving back to the hospital.

"Yeah Mom." said Ava

"Well did she show you how to..." said Meredith before Ava cut her off.

"Mom I'm not five I can handle myself." said Ava obnoxiously

"Really you can? Great. Then on Friday night you'll be the one watching your brother and sisters while your Dad and I go out." said Meredith sounding just as obnoxious.

"Mom, that's Rachael's party. You can't do that." complained Ava.

"Oh yes I can. You know how I feel about that kind of attitude . No party on Friday." said Meredith as the pulled into the hospital and they both got out.

"I hate you." said Ava as she slammed the car door on purpose.

"Say that again and you won't be allowed to hang out any Friday this month." said Meredith sternly.

Ava rolled her eyes and walked ahead of her mother into hospital bumping straight into Derek.

"Bear what are you doing here?" asked Derek.

"It's your entire fault why I'm here. And don't call me Bear. I'm not five anymore." said Ava as she stormed off in the opposite direction.

Meredith quickly walked in after her stopping at Derek.

"What'd I do?" asked Derek

"Ava got her period for the first time in school today in front of everyone. She's blaming you because if you hadn't made her change then she wouldn't have worn white." explained Meredith as she opened a chart.

"She got her what?" asked Derek shocked. "She's so young though."

Meredith closed the chart and looked at Derek. "Derek she's not a baby anymore. She's a young woman."

"I don't want her to grow up." pouted Derek as he pulled Meredith in for a kiss. "And become one of those hormonal teenagers" joked Derek as they pulled apart.

Meredith smiled." See you at home."

"Definitely."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith sighed as she put dinner on the table for her kids. Ava had calmed down and called to apologize to her daughter but was not aloud out of the house for the next two Friday nights. Derek had just walked in the door with Chris after his baseball game. Finally they all sat down to eat.

"Mom?" said Ava as she ate her salad. "Since we have off on Thursday tomorrow night can I hang out and go see a movie with a group." asked Ava as she looked down at her salad.

"That sounds okay. What kind of group?" asked Derek curiously.

"Well it's a group date. Everyone going is a couple." said Ava not meeting her father's eyes.

"What are you trying to say Ava?" asked Meredith.

"Can I go to the movies on a group date with Tom?" asked Ava not meeting her mother's gaze.

"No." said Derek immediately. "Absolutely not."

"Dad." started Ava.

"I think it's a good idea." said Meredith.

"Really?" asked Ava looking at her mother.

"Meredith no." started Derek.

"Derek I think it's a good learning experience for her. To test the waters, besides it's not like her and Tom will alone." said Meredith.

"I said no and that's final." said Derek.

"Mom, all the girls are planning go together and then meet the guy's there." said Ava.

"Don't start making plans. Because you're not going." said Derek.

"Dad!" said Ava.

"Ava you can go. It's fine. Why don't you all go upstairs and start your homework." said Meredith as she started to clear the table.

"What about me?" asked Lily innocently.

"You can to your room and color sweetheart." said Meredith as she kissed her forehead.

"What was that about?" asked Derek coldly as soon as the kids left the room.

"Derek, its fine. She's in an environment with lots of people." said Meredith as she started loading the dishwasher.

"I just think it was a stupid thing on your part." said Derek.

"Oh real mature Derek. Name calling?" said Meredith starting to get annoyed.

"Meredith! You have no idea what you're letting Ava get into." said Derek more annoyed.

"So now I don't have a clue?" asked Meredith. "Finish the dishes yourself and do me a favor and sleep on the couch tonight." said Meredith as she loudly put the plate down she was holding and went upstairs.

"It's going to be a long night."


	4. Apolgies and Early Flights

Thanks everyone for the reviews and feedback

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews and feedback!**_

Meredith sighed as she sat up late that night thinking about her outburst with Derek. She really hated when they fought. She quickly pulled on her silk robe over her big tee-shirt and slipped on her slippers and went down the stairs to the living room. She saw Derek lying on the couch eyes wide open. She sat down on the edge of the couch and ran her hand against his five o'clock shadow.

"Hi." said Meredith. "I think we need to talk. About all the things that were said, mistakes made." said Meredith.

Derek nodded and opened the blanket on top of him inviting her to lay and snuggle next to him. She lay down and he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper about the whole dating thing." said Derek put his head in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay. I realized this hard for you. Your first daughter, your baby is starting to become more independent. But Derek I wouldn't let her go if I didn't know what was going to happen. They're going to the movies. They're in a group. It's not like dating one on one." said Meredith.

"I know. I'm just not ready for her to take the next big step after that. I figured if I could stop this step, then I could prevent any further ones." said Derek sheepishly knowing it sounded stupid.

Meredith kissed Derek and ran her fingers lovingly through his hair. "You're a great father Derek Shepherd. All your children love you till the end of the earth. We're doing the right thing as a parenting team, by letting her go. I'll keep a good hold on her. She's not going to spin out of control. I promise." said Meredith kissing his lips lightly and turning on her side to sleep.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

It was the dreaded night Derek did not want to come to terms with. His daughter's first "date." Ava had left about half an hour ago. All the kids were sleeping along with Meredith who worked a 48 hour shift. Tomorrow they were leaving with the kids for a visit in New York with Derek's sisters since the kids have off for Memorial Weekend. They were leaving early in the morning, so everyone else was fats asleep. He decided to sit up and wait for Ava to get home. She was due home at ten. She arrived at ten o'clock and walked into the kitchen to find Derek drinking herbal tea.

"Hey Dad, you didn't have to stay up." said Ava sliding in to the island stool next to him. "I know we leave early tomorrow. You should be getting rest." said Ava.

"It's alright. You're still young I wanted to make sure Mrs. Donovan dropped you off and everything went as planned." said Derek as he sipped his tea. "How'd it go?" asked Derek.

"Alright, thanks for letting me go. I just wanted to tell you no matter how old I get I'll always be your little girl." said Ava as she kissed her father's cheek and hugged him. "Night Daddy." said Ava before retreating up the stairs to bed.

Derek was left smiling until he turned off the lights and he too went to bed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith rolled over to the alarm as it beeped and slammed her hand down on it. Why was it that she didn't have an infant anymore yet she was up at freakin three in the morning. She sighed and leaned over and kissed Derek.

"Derek? We've got to get up. Car service will be here in a hour." said Meredith as she shook Derek.

Derek slowly opened his eyes and kissed Meredith quickly before getting out of bed and heading for the shower. Meredith then got up and started to wake up all her kids. Starting with Ava. She walked down the hall and walked right in. She gently shook her before Ava finally stirred.

"Five more minutes Mom." mumbled Ava with her head in the pillow.

"Sorry sunshine you have to get up now." said Meredith as she left and flipped on the lights on her way out.

Meredith then proceeded to do the same thing with Emma, Paige, Chris and Lily. After they had all woken up and gotten dressed they all sat in the living room waiting for Ava to finish up and for the car to arrive.

"Ava hurry up. The car is going to be here any second." called Meredith up the stairs.

"I'm coming." yelled Ava as she scurried down the stairs in her jeans and tee-shirt with her bag on her shoulders.

Chris who was standing by the window suddenly shouted "The car's here."

Everyone quickly exited and hopped into the car and started the short ride to the airport.

"Mom I'm hungry." complained Paige.

"I know sweetie, but we'll eat after we go through security." said Meredith as she fixed Lily's ponytail.

"Daddy? Are we going to see Aunt Nancy?" asked Lily

"Yes Lily-Bean we are. And Aunt Jane and Aunt Kathleen and Aunt Anna and all your cousins. You'll have lots of fun." said Derek as they pulled into the airport.

Derek quickly paid the driver and they were off to security. They then had a quick breakfast before boarding the airplane. When they arrived on the plane they were faced with many complications.

"Mommy I want to sit next to you." complained Lily as they strapped her booster seat into the leather seat.

"You are Lily." said Meredith as she picked her up and strapped her in." Here." said Meredith handing her a juice cup.

"Mom I want to sit with you." said Chris as he crawled into the isle seat next to Meredith.

"No, Mom I want to sit with you." complained Paige.

"Paige just sit with Emma, Ava and I." said Derek as he ushered her over to the row the four seats.

"I don't want to sit with Paige." complained Ava.

"Neither do I." said Emma

Before Meredith and Derek knew it all they're kids were arguing with each-other.

"This going to be a long flight."


	5. Vacations and Unexpected Pregnancies

Thanks for all the reviews

_Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update. Hope everyone still loves the story._

Meredith sighed as she cleaned up dinner after eating with the just the kids again. Derek had called home right before he was due to arrive saying he just had an emergency surgery come in that he wouldn't be home till late tonight. This had been the second night in a row she had to deal with mass chaos at night. She was dreading the upcoming weeks of summer vacation that started next week. She needed a vacation. A hectic Memorial weekend in New York didn't quite do it.

"Mom" called Chris as he ran down the stairs. "Lily won't get out of my room." Chris complained. "I hate all the girls."

"Aw. Honey I know it's hard. But one day you'll want to make sure nothing bad ever happens to Lily or any of your other sister's." said Meredith as she ruffled his curls. "Why don't you wash up and get ready for bed

"Okay. Night Mom." said Chris as he hugged Meredith and then headed up the stairs.

"Night honey, I'll be up to tuck you in later." said Meredith as she finished loading all the dishes back into dishwasher.

Meredith quickly finished and went upstairs to make sure all her kids were in bed, because it was nearing ten o'clock. Meredith first passed by Lily's room. She had put her to bed hours ago, but just wanted to make sure everything was okay. It was. She then moved onto Chris's room where the air conditioner was on full blast. She gently smiled as she pulled the blanket up a little farther to keep him warm. She continued to do the same with Paige and Ava, but stopped when she saw the light on in Emma's room.

"Hey kiddo. What are you still doing up?" asked Meredith as she sat on the edge of Emma's bed.

"Just up. Can't sleep." answered Emma as she put her book down and looked up at her mother.

"Something you need to talk about?" asked Meredith. She was always concerned for Emma, because she never said when something was wrong.

"Mom I'm fine." said Emma as she laughed at her mother's sudden motherly question.

"You sure?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah, it's just, some of my friends are switching to private school next year. I kind of want to go. It's an all girl school. With uniforms, so I wouldn't have to worry about clothes. It's just that it's a lot of money to go." said Emma.

Meredith smiled at her daughter "That's what was bugging you? Don't you know that it's my job to worry about that money in this family. If this something you really want then we'll look into it. I think you'd do great at a private school. You have the grades and a great personality. Don't worry though. Okay?" asked Meredith as she looked at her daughter.

'Okay." said Emma as she shut her light off and lay down. "Night Mom."

"Night Em." said Meredith as she closed the door behind her as she left.

She quickly changed into her Dartmouth tee-shirt and a pair of shorts. She then went down to the kitchen and was getting a glass of water when Derek walked in with a smile.

"Hi." said Meredith as she sipped it slowly.

"Hi. Okay listen I haven't had emergency surgeries the last two nights. I used that because I was somewhere else." admitted Derek suddenly.

"You haven't well where have you been?" asked Meredith.

"Well. You know how we always wanted to go away but some-how a pregnancy always got in the way. Well my dear in three weeks we are going to the most romantic spot in the world. Paris." said Derek as Meredith sipped her water and almost choked when she heard what he said.

"Paris!" exclaimed Meredith. "But how? When did you…? What about the kids?" asked Meredith as she rambled on.

"Mark and Izzie are taking them. Just you and me alone." Derek whispered seductively.

Meredith smiled as she passionately kissed Derek and he lifted her onto the counter. She gently began biting his ear.

"When was the last time we had sex on the counter?" asked Meredith

"A long time ago." smiled Derek as he kissed her nose.

"Wanna give it another try." asked Meredith.

"What about the kids?" asked Derek.

"Sleeping, sound asleep till morning. Just you and me." whispered Meredith.

"Well then you know I can't pass up an offer like that." said Derek as Meredith slowly unbuttoned his shirt and giggled.

"I didn't think so."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

_Three weeks later_

Meredith sighed as she finished packing the last few items she had. They would only be gone for a week, but she felt as though she was packing to move. Her stomach turned yet once again as she stood up. "I can't be pregnant." thought Meredith. "We can't handle any more kids. Six kids, is way too much. Don't worry you're not pregnant." Meredith tried to convince herself as bile rose in her throat and she couldn't hold it in any longer and leaped to the bathroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Oh my god are you pregnant?" asked Cristina as she and Izzie walked into the bathroom.

"No." said Meredith as she was handed a cup of water from Izzie and rinsed her mouth of the acidy taste. "Maybe… I don't know. All I know is I can't handle any more kids and I still have to pack." said Meredith as she stood up and quickly left the bathroom and proceeded to throw random articles of clothing in her bag.

"Meredith. You need to know. What's the worst thing? You are pregnant? You need to a get a home pregnancy test." said Cristina.

"I can't be pregnant." said Meredith as she sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "But you're right I need to know."

"Well then let's go get a test before McDreamy gets home." said Izzie as she ushered them out of the bedroom.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith paced the master bedroom as she waited for Derek to come home. She was indeed pregnant. After much swearing after she found out. She then realized that she had to tell Derek.

"Hey." said Derek as he entered the room. "What's with all the pacing?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh nothing. Listen Derek I have something I need to tell you." said Meredith.

"Me too. Anna's pregnant! Isn't that great? I figured since we don't need the stuff because we don't plan on anymore kids, we could ship them out so I stopped by when you weren't home and shipped the old stroller and car seat off with UPS. I hope you don't mind." said Derek.

Meredith's tongue went dry. "No that's great. It'll go to good use." said Meredith

"Great. Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" asked Derek

Meredith could do it she could tell him. It wasn't that hard.

"I'm…really excited about tomorrow." said Meredith as she smiled.

"Me too." said Derek as he kissed her forehead and pulled her close.


	6. Paris Days and Unsurance

Thanks for all the reviews

_Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much. Hope everyone is going to enjoy this somewhat drama, somewhat angst chapter. Enjoy!_

Meredith crept quietly into bed after dealing with two hours of morning sickness. They had to get up in twenty minutes to catch their cab by four. She had barely gotten any sleep since she had gone to bed at twelve. The kids had been dropped off at Izzie and Mark's last night, so she didn't have to worry about waking the kids. As her head hit the pillow Derek rolled over wide awake.

"Hey. I heard you getting sick. Feeling okay?" as he pressed his lips to her forehead in attempt to detect a fever.

"I'm fine." said Meredith as she gently swatted his hand away and then kissed his lips. "My stomachs just a little un-easy. Maybe because I'm thinking about flying."

"Well when you breathe the Parisian air, it will definitely settle your stomach." said Derek as he flipped on the light and headed for the shower.

Meredith sighed as she buried her head into the pillow. This was going to be one heck of a vacation.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith grimaced as she put her seat belt on and prepared for take-off. She felt bile rising in her throat as the plane took off slowly. She gripped Derek's hand as he looked at her with concern all over his face. Meredith then reached for an air-sick bag and emptied the contents of her stomach as she coughed and gagged. Derek held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"You okay?" asked Derek as she finished.

"Yeah." said Meredith hoarsely as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm just so tired."

"Rest your eyes Mere. You'll feel better after you relax a little." said Derek as he stroked her hair.

"No I need to talk to you. I need to tell you something." said Meredith suddenly sitting upright.

"Mere, honey it can wait. You just need rest." said Derek as he gently pushed her back down to his shoulder.

"But I need to talk to you." said Meredith as she closed her eyes slowly and gave into to her tiredness.

"Whatever it is I'm sure I can wait." said Derek as he stroked her hair.

Meredith fell into what Derek thought was a deep sleep, but right before she actually she did she muttered out an almost in-audible.

"Derek, I'm pregnant." said Meredith as she fell into a deep sleep.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith awoke hours later after they landed she quickly turned and faced the other way, not wanting to talk to Derek. As soon as she could she grabbed her carry-on and headed off the plane Derek on her heels.

"Meredith! Talk to me, why are you so upset about this?" asked Derek. When she didn't respond as the approached luggage, he grabbed her by the arm. "Meredith!"

"You honestly want to know why I'm upset. Because I don't want to be pregnant again, I most definitely don't want a sixth child and apparently neither do you.

Derek stared at her coldly. "Mere how could you say something like that about the baby we created?"

"Derek we have five kids. I can't handle a sixth one. We got rid of our baby stuff for crying out loud. Our eldest is thirteen." said Meredith as she got into the limo.

They satin silence as until they reached the hotel. Meredith then took her bag and went to retrieve the room key. She and Derek then went up to the room. By the time all their traveling was done it was nighttime in Europe. They soon proceeded to get ready for bed. Before Derek said,

"I just don't think you're thinking logically about this." said Derek.

"Maybe I'm not but honestly can we handle this? Derek your about to hit early forties I'm thirty- eight. Face it we're not as young as we used to be." said Meredith as she grabbed the pillow on the bed and one of the blankets. "I just… I need to think about if we're doing the right thing for our family."

"Where are you going?" asked Derek.

"The bathroom floor. Might as well stay there because my morning sickness has become all day sickness. "said Meredith as she started for the bathroom but then was stopped by Derek.

"The bathroom is very close. If you really wan to think alone, I'll sleep on the floor, you take the bed. There's no way I'm letting you sleep on the floor." said Derek

Meredith smiled a small smile at him. "I'm not mad at you Derek I'm just very confused." said Meredith.

"I know you're not. I love you so much though. I know you can do it again." said Derek as he pulled her into his embrace.

Meredith then broke down. With all the stress and the hormones, she just started to sob. Derek pulled her closer and whispered calming words in her ear.

"Shh. I didn't want to make you cry. It's okay." said Derek as he kissed her forehead. "Come on let's go to bed. We'll sleep on it. Okay?" said Derek as they walked towards the bed and slowly got in. A few minutes later when once again when Derek thought Meredith was sound asleep he started talking to the baby.

"Hey little one, it's Daddy. I just wanted you to know that Daddy loves you very much. No matter what."

That's all Meredith needed to hear to endure the ride of parenting yet once again.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith rolled over the next morning. She breathed in the fresh air and something else… she couldn't put her finger quite on it. Waffles! She smelled waffles, her favorite breakfast food. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight in front of her. Derek, pouring strawberry syrup on her waffled and set tea on a tray. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Good morning." said Derek as Meredith sat up and placed the tray on her lap. He looked at her with his pleading eyes, wanting to know.

Meredith smiled lightly as she dove into he waffles. "Ready for anther ride of parenthood." asked Meredith.

"Always."


	7. End of Vacations and Nicknames

Thanks for all the reviews

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Hope everyone liked the last chapter as much as I did! Personally for me Paris is romantic to extreme!**_

_One Week Later_

Meredith stumbled into the kitchen as she and Derek arrived home from their trip lat the next Thursday evening. Izzie had the kids till tomorrow, while Meredith had a doctor's appointment and all the kids had camp. Derek was on-call but did not have to go in, till tomorrow afternoon. Derek sleepily pushed some stray hairs on Meredith's hair out of her face.

"Did you have a good vacation Mrs. Shepherd?" asked Derek as he pulled her into his embrace.

Meredith smiled seductively. "Our vacation isn't over yet." said Meredith as she un-buttoned her shirt to reveal a red lacy bra. "Welcome to part two of your vacation Mr. Shepherd."

Derek smiled as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs; Meredith's giggling being heard the whole way.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith sighed as she twiddled her thumbs sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Alex to finish so she could finally have her appointment. She smiled when she heard the door open and saw Derek come in and sit down in the chair next to her.

"Hey. How'd your surgery go?" asked Meredith.

Derek smiled. "Relatively well. Patient should make a full recovery. By tomorrow hopefully the tumor will start to shrink."

Meredith smiled. "Your patient will make. Beth made it remember?" asked Meredith as she patted his hand.

"How could I forget? Beth made it and from that point on people have used Jeremy's treatment world wide. All thanks to you."

Meredith swatted his arm. "Not just thanks to me, you had a big main factor into it's success. My idea, but your brain did all the work.

"Meredith Shepherd." called a nurse.

Meredith and Derek quickly walked into the exam room and she quickly changed into a paper gown. She then lay down as Alex walked into the room.

"Hey Mere. Derek." as he nodded at Derek and squeezed Meredith's hand gently. "How are we feeling?" asked Alex as he sat down on his rolling stool.

"Besides nauseous twenty four-seven, pretty good." said Meredith with a small smile and laugh.

Alex smiled." Well I can prescribe something for the nausea. Let me just do a quick pelvic exam and then we'll do an ultra-sound." said Alex as he got up from his stool and Meredith gripped Derek's hand a little tighter then it had been.

Alex quickly did a routine pelvic exam and then brought in the ultra-sound machine. "It's going to be a little cold." reminded Alex as he put on the gel, even though he knew that she had done this many times before. He then turned the machine on and took the wand and moved it around. He then found the spot where the baby was and a heart-beat filled the room.

"Nice and strong heartbeat." commented Alex as he moved the screen to show them the baby. It was tiny but Meredith could see it along with Derek.

"Oh. It gets more emotional each time." said Meredith as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What are we going to name it?" asked Derek suddenly.

"Derek we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet." said Meredith.

"Not real name. Nickname. Ava was Bear, Emma's was Pee-Wee, Paige's was Munchkin, Chris's was buddy because we knew he was going to be our first son and Lily's was Bean. This one needs a name."

Meredith carefully studied the screen and then spoke. "Peanut."

"Peanut" said Derek trying the name out. "I like it." said Derek as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Hi Peanut." said Meredith talking to the ultra-sound screen." We love you."


	8. Back Pains and Training Bras

_**Hey everyone! How does everyone like the story? Well just wanted to say this might be one of my last updates before I leave for vacation from July 28-Aug 1. There might be one more but I'll update as soon as I get back if not. By the way we're skipping ahead six months.**_

_Six months later_

Meredith sighed as she finished dropping all of her kids at school. Summer had come and gone. Everyone was in a new grade and a little more independent. Even Lily would be starting Nursery School this coming week. Meredith was exhausted though. At almost seven months pregnant she was starting to show more; which she hated and it was becoming harder and harder to keep up with the kids. She had just dropped all her kids off at school and was o her way back into the house where Derek was sound asleep after a long night shift. She snuck into there bedroom and started biting his neck. Derek smiled and rolled over.

"Good morning." he said as he kissed and pulled her down onto the bed so she could lay with him.

"Uh Derek. Please my back hurts enough as it is." said Meredith getting irritated.

"Why? Are you going into pre-term labor?" asked Derek as he sat up suddenly more alert.

"No. I'm just not feeling well." said Meredith as she lay on her back to relieve some of the tension.

"Aw. I'm sorry." said Derek as he gently rubbed her back. "We're almost there. We'll get to meet our baby in almost two months. Then no more babies." said Derek as he smoothes Meredith's hair down with his hand.

"No more babies." said Meredith as she sighed contently as she started to kiss him as the phone rang. Derek reluctantly pulled away and answered the phone.

"Shepherds." Derek answered as he winked at Meredith. His face immediately softened when he listened to what the person on the other line said. "Alright I or my wife will be there soon. Thanks again. Bye."

"Who was that?" asked Meredith suddenly sitting more upright.

"Paige and Emma's school. Apparently Paige is having chest pains. One of us needs to go." said Derek as he started to get his shoes on assuming he was going.

Meredith put her hand up. "I got this one. I'm already dressed. Besides I think I might now what's wrong." said Meredith as she got off the bed and grabbed her bag by the bedroom.

"Mere are you sure. You just you're up to it?" asked Derek worriedly

"Positive." said Meredith as she quickly gave a quick peck on his cheek. "Love you." said Meredith as she started down the stairs.

"Love you too." said Derek as he called to out to her as he headed towards the shower.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith walked into the nurses office of the twin's elementary school and saw Paige sitting there waiting. Meredith smiled at her and quickly signed her out for the day and started walking to the car with her.

"So Miss Paige tell me exactly where it hurts." said Meredith as they got in the car and just sat talking.

"Well I was play in gym and started running and my chest started hurting right here." said Paige as she pointed to her breast.

Meredith laughed slightly as Paige shot her a surprised look.

"Mom! Are you laughing at my pain?" asked Paige

Meredith quickly stopped laughing. "No honey this just means that you need a training bra." said Meredith.

"Oh. I guess we'll go when Emma's home for school right?" asked Paige looking down.

"Why? I don't think she needs one yet. Just you and me babe." said Meredith patting her leg as she started to drive.

Paige sat with a smile on her face for almost the entire day. After going shopping they had gone out to lunch and then just taken a walk in the park. When they arrived home later that night and Paige was getting ready for bed, she went downstairs to talk to her mom.

"Mom?" said Paige as both her parents turned around from watching the news.

"What's the matter honey?" asked Meredith.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say thanks for today. It meant a lot that I got to spend time with just you without Emma or Ava or Lily or Chris." said Paige as she kissed both her parents cheeks. "Good Night." said Paige as she went back upstairs.

"Night." called both Meredith and Derek in union.

"Clearly we're doing something right." said Meredith as she lay back down with a smile on her face.


	9. Baby's Birthday

Hey everyone

_**Hey everyone! Hope everyone had an awesome week! I'm back! So that means updates, updates, updates!**_

_Four weeks later_

Meredith sighed as she tried to sit her self up against the pillow. The back pains she had been feeling a few weeks ago were early signs of labor. Alex wanted her on bed-rest until she was ready to deliver. Out of all of her pregnancies she had never had to do this, and she absolutely hated the no being "mobile" rule. Every time she needed something she had to call for Derek or anyone of her kids who was helping him that day. And if it wasn't hard enough at eight and half months pregnant to get up and go to the bathroom think about how hard it was to do, when your legs hadn't experienced much walking lately. At three o'clock in the morning all Meredith wanted to do was sleep. But having a baby literally sitting on your bladder made it impossible to stay sleep for more than a moment's time. It also didn't help that Derek was in an emergency surgery for the night. She sighed as she trudged her way into the bathroom and once again peed for the hundredth time that night. Although this time everything was different as Meredith went to stand up her water broke all over the floor.

"Crap." said Meredith as she quickly pulled her pajama pants up and walked as fast as she could back into her room she quickly reached for the cordless phone and dialed Izzie and Mark's house number.

"Hello?" asked a groggy Mark as he answered the phone.

"Mark? It's Meredith. Derek is in emergency surgery and my water just broke and the kids are sleeping and I'm by myself and I'm officially freaking out." said Meredith quickly as tears quickly started forming in her eyes.

"Okay Mere?" asked Mark from the other end now clearly more awake," Izzie's going to come over with our kids and sleep there to watch yours. I'm going to drive you to the hospital and we're going to get Derek. Now are you having any contractions?" asked Mark

"No they haven't…" as Meredith bent over as pain hit her. " Ow! Okay yes they have hurry here please." begged Meredith as she started throwing last minute things into a bag.

"Mere?" said Mark as she heard someone come up the stairs. "I live next door, I'm already here." said Mark as he entered Derek and Meredith's bedroom.

"Well let's go." said Meredith as Mark grabbed her bag and led her downstairs to where Izzie and Lauren, Kate and Collin were passed out on the couch.

Mark quickly led her out to the car and helped her in as he paged Derek. They quickly sped off to the hospital Meredith's pain worsening by the second finally they pulled into Seattle Grace's hospital parking lot and met Alex by the door as they both gently sat Meredith down in a wheel-chair.

"Page Derek Again!" said Meredith as she gripped the handles of the wheelchair. "And by the way whoever said childbirth gets easier after the third was completely wrong!"

"Mere, we can't wait for him. You're contractions are very close and your most likely nearing nine centimeters." said Alex as he started to wheel Meredith to a room until she grabbed Mark's jacket sleeve.

"I need someone in there with me Mark. I don't want to do this alone. Find Derek! Please Mark." begged Meredith as she was wheeled down the hall.

"I'll find him. Just focus on the baby." said Mark as he ran towards the Neuro Wing

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Mark ran into the gallery in OR 2 where Derek was performing surgery and hit the microphone.

"What the hell are you doing performing surgery? Haven't you got any of our pages?" asked Mark.

"My pager ran out of batteries, I left Meredith a note to call if she needed anything." explained Derek as he continued to work.

"Well you might want to stop your surgery because she's here and in full blown out labor. She's almost close to delivering." said Mark.

Derek dropped the instrument he was using. He took off out of the door stripping out of his surgical gown. He then yelled back at Mark to close up. He ran down the halls and got on the nearest elevator and rode it up to Labor/Delivery. He then ran to Meredith's room where he found Meredith sweating and moaning in pain as Alex checked her.

"I'm here. I'm here now Mere. It's okay." said Derek as he stroked her hair.

"I have one word for you." said Meredith.

"What's that?" asked Derek.

"Vasectomy!"

GAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith stared at the baby sleeping peacefully in her arms. Pregnancy is a gift, but boy was she glad it was over but her little bundle of joy was worth it. Meredith and Derek had done nothing but stare at their son for the last ten minutes. Basically what every parents do after their child is born. No matter how many kids you've had before that.

"Chris is going to be thrilled." said Meredith as she stroked her new son's cheek.

"All of his siblings will be thrilled." said Derek as he kissed Meredith's forehead. "We need a name for our little guy." said Derek as he fixed his hat.

"Well we both like the name Chase. So definitely Chase for the first name." said Meredith as she looked at Chase who was beginning to wake up. "I think I have an inkling to what the middle name should be."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith sat in her room with Chase in her arms while Derek had run down to the Cafeteria to get them some breakfast. She heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Mark.

"How's my favorite dirty mistress?" asked Mark with a sly grin.

Meredith smiled. "Exhausted, but he was definitely worth it."

Mark smiled and walked into the room. "So we finally have another boy. Thank goodness I was beginning to feel worried for Chris and Derek with all the estrogen in the house."

Meredith laughed slightly," Want to hold him?" asked Meredith.

Mark shook his head as Chase was gently passed into his arms." So do we have name for

our new little buddy?" asked Mark as he looked at Chase.

"We do. Mark meet Chase Marcus Shepherd." said Meredith waiting to see Mark's reaction.

Mark looked up somewhat flabbergasted." Mere, you and Derek didn't have to do anything. All I did was drive a friend to the hospital."

"But that's not all you've done." said Derek as he entered the room carrying a bag of food. "You've just been an all around great guy to our children and this is our little way of thanking you." said Derek as he went over and kissed Meredith's forehead.

"Well thanks. I'm going to go back to your place and grab everyone else. I'll be back in an hour." said Mark as he handed Chase back to Meredith and headed for the door." Thanks again guys." said Mark as he left.

Meredith smiled as she saw Chase open his eyes and look around. "Happy Birthday Buddy." said Meredith as she kissed his forehead.


End file.
